The present invention relates to communication systems, and more particularly to minimizing the spur in such systems.
In conventional systems, controlling the spur of a crystal oscillator is achieved through careful floor-planning or by ensuring that the crystal oscillator is spaced away from other circuits whose performance can be adversely affected by the crystal oscillator.